Junmai Daiginjō
|kanji = だいぎんじょう純米 |romanji = Daiginjō Junmai |other names = Konoha's White Beast(このはの白畜生;Konoha no Shiro Chikusho) |birthdate = 2 January |age = 18 (Fourth Shinobi World War) |gender = Male |height = 179cm |weight = 64.1kg |blood type = B |clan = Daiginjō Clan |affiliation = |occupation = Police |team = Konoha Military Police Force |family = Amabuki Daiginjō (father) |rank = Jōnin |classification = Sensor Type |reg = -78783 |kekkei = |unique traits = |nature = |jutsu = Ninjutsu * Barrier Shatter Technique * Chakra Enhanced Speed * Contract Seal * Elemental Progression Techniques * Sensing Technique * Summoning Technique ( (Fūri)) * Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation Fire Release * Fire Release: Great Fire Funeral * Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Water Release * Water Release: Water Severing Wave Senjutsu * Sage Mode * Sage Art: Hair Needle Senbon * Sage Art: Abyss of Shadow Technique * Sage Art: Illuminous Reign of Gaia |tools = Weapons * Antidote * Bingo Book * Blood Increasing Pill * Flash Bomb * Kunai * Military Rations Pill * Shuriken * Scroll * Poison }} (だいぎんじょう純米;Daiginjō Junmai) is a from 's Daiginjō Clan. Famed as the Konoha's White Beast(このはの白畜生;Konoha no Shiro Chikusho), he is an elite member of the Konoha Military Police Force and head of its Bounty Hunter Division and Recruiting Division serving directly under the leader . Background Junmai was born in Konohagakure, to Amabuki Daiginjō and from the Konoha's Daiginjō's Clan. When he was three months old, his father, a shinobi by profession, was ordered to join the front lines of a war which would later be known as the . His father, an elite jōnin, was tasked with managing an army across the Kikyō Pass, which lead to a bloody massacre, dying in the process. Because of this Junmai was raised by his mother. He spent his time, listening to his mothers stories as a shinobi and wanted to follow the footsteps of his father, and become a great shinobi. He would also remember the Fourth Hokage and the Hokage at the time, occasionally coming over to his house and chatting about his late father. Junmai's mother, Taji, was a young yet skilled member of the ANBU, She was also a Medic, skilled enough to be a mid-wife to during the birth of Naruto. A Young Junmai was not yet aware of what was going on, as his mother disappeared without a trace seemingly on a top mission. He was playing his neighbors house when the attacked the Leaf Village. The streets filled with chaos as the villagers fled around to safe destinations, and the ANBU tried to maintain the order among the chaos. Junmai ran out to streets , worried about his mother, calling out to her at the top of his voice, but he was carried by a ANBU to one of the shelters across the village, where he spent the night. Next morning, Junmai woke up to the news of mothers death. Hearth stricken Junmai was taken by the ANBU and was later admitted to , were he met and they both became the best friends, despite their age differences. The friendship would last for only two years, as Kabuto would leave the orphanage and join Danzō's root. A decision, Junmai regretted Kabuto for taking. Two Years later, Junmai too left the orphanage, and joined the academy, in hopes to one day be a fine shinobi like his father was. Graduating the Academy, Junmai is put under Kakashi's order but is immediately failed via a and put back to the Academy. Here, he meets and Kaguya Sarutobi, with whom he graduates the following year and put under team Aoi. Trivia * Junmai daiginjo is the highest grade of sake. * Junmai's image is based on Chikage Rokujou from the animanga series Durarara!!. * The kanji 畜生 (beast) which is used for Junmai's epithet can also be read as "son of a bitch". is following ---- is Online Current Activity: Recruiting Members for the Konoha Military Police Force. Status: Alive Location: Konohagakure Current Mood: Happy Current Weather: Category:Characters Category:Konohagakure Resident